Road Trippin'
by AmyLeeBabe
Summary: Eclipse-Oneshot. Bella und Edward fahren nach Jacksonville, um Renée zu besuchen.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Charaktere ect. Gehören Stephenie Meyer, der Songtext „Road trippin'" ist Eigentum der Red Hot Chilli Peppers._

_Betagelesen von der wunderbaren __**lachmaus**__. looove for you. :) _

_A/N: Tjoa. Ich hab das Lied letztens im Radio gehört und es hat mich einfach an Edward und Bella erinnert. Und da ich momentan dermaßen bei Vergiss mein nicht feststecke, dachte ich, muss ich einfach an etwas anderem schreiben. Das ist das Ergebnis. _

_Ich habe noch nie ausprobiert, einen Songtext mit einzubauen, geschweige denn, einen In-Canon-Oneshot zu schreiben, deshalb ist das für mich ziemliches Neuland. Feedback – ob gut oder schlecht – ist also mehr als erwünscht! :)_

_Happy Reading! _

**Road Trippin'**

Scheinbar entspannt saß Charlie auf dem Sofa und nippte in unregelmäßigen Abständen an seinem Bier. Ab und zu drehte er sich um und warf einen gelangweilten Blick in meine Richtung, um „die Uhrzeit in Erfahrung zu bringen". Na klar.

In Wahrheit beobachtete er mich wie ein Schießhund. Ich war nämlich dabei, etwas Verpflegung für den Flug in meinen Rucksack zu packen.

Und genau das war Charlies Problem. Er hatte nichts weiter zu unserer Auseinandersetzung, was den Kurztrip nach Florida anging, gesagt, doch ich wusste genau, wie sehr es ihn störte. Das konnte ich unschwer an dem Bier erkennen, welches seine Nerven beruhigen sollte. Es war nämlich erst kurz vor neun. Morgens. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob er glaubte, dass ich heimlich Kondome oder Geld in meine Tasche stopfte, aber so langsam ging mir sein viel zu unschuldiger Blick auf die Nerven.

Demonstrativ zog ich den Reißverschluss des Rucksacks zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich bin fertig", informierte ich ihn überflüssigerweise und stellte die Tasche neben den kleinen Koffer, der bereits an der Couchlehne und nicht an der Haustür stand. Denn natürlich hatte Charlie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen kurzen Blick in dessen Inhalt zu werfen. Natürlich nur, um zu kontrollieren, dass ich problemlos damit durch die Flughafenkontrolle kam. Sicher.

Ich seufzte leise. Natürlich übertrieb Charlie maßlos mit seinem Kontrollwahn, doch im Grunde konnte ich ihn verstehen. Schließlich war ich seine Tochter und vermutlich die Person, die ihm am Nächsten stand und ihm am wichtigsten war. Außerdem hatte ich keinen wirklich keinen Grund, mich zu beschweren. Denn trotz seiner... _Unstimmigkeiten_ mit Edward hatte er mir den Trip nach Florida mit einigem Gemurre erlaubt. Und das rechnete ich ihm hoch an.

Ich freute mich wie verrückt auf ein paar Tage „allein" mit Edward.

Bei dem ganzen Stress mit Jacob und Charlie kam unsere Beziehung reichlich zu kurz. Wir hatten zwar die Trennung mehr oder weniger überwunden, doch die Narben waren immer noch sichtbar. Edward und ich brauchten einfach ein wenig Zeit für uns, auch wenn es nur ein paar Tage waren.

Bei den Cullens hatten wir selten einen Augenblick allein, Alice war noch immer dabei, die verpassten Monate aufzuholen und folgte uns oft auf Schritt und Tritt. In der Schule war sie weniger anhänglich, denn dort zählte Jasper auf die Unterstützung seiner Frau.

Dummerweise folgten uns in der Schule statt Edwards Schwester diverse neugierige Augenpaare, denen nichts entging. Jedes Wort, welches wir wechselten und jede Berührung, die wir austauschten wurde genauestens beobachtet und analysiert, wie mir Edward dann und wann flüsternd mitteilte.

Die einzigen Momente der Zweisamkeit blieben uns nachts, wenn Edward mir leise Geschichten über sein Leben vor meinem Auftauchen erzählte und mich mit liebevollen Worten in den Schlaf begleitete.

Das war zu wenig. Deshalb konnte ich es kaum erwarten, mich mit Edward auf den Weg nach Jacksonville zu machen, um dort ein paar entspannte Tage fernab von all den Problemen in Forks zu verbringen. Natürlich war ich auch unglaublich gespannt darauf, was Renée zu Edward sagen — und andersrum — und wie sie sich verstehen würden. Ich hatte Angst, dass Edward Renée vielleicht etwas seltsam finden könnte, schließlich war sie das exakte Gegenteil von Esme. Sie war nicht übermäßig mütterlich und eigentlich war ich diejenige, die permanent auf _sie_ aufpassen musste... andererseits war ich ziemlich sicher, dass meine Mutter Edward mit ihrem Charme und ihrer ganzen Art gar keine Chance gab, sie _nicht_ zu mögen.

Das einzige Problem, welches mich also noch ernsthaft beunruhigte, war die Sonne. Doch einmal mehr hatte Alice mir mit ihrem Talent die Sorgen ausgetrieben. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Bella", hatte sie gesagt, „alles wird wunderbar laufen. Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher." Und das tat ich.

***

Ein rasches Klopfen an der Haustür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Edward war da. Beinahe automatisch schlich sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf meine Lippen und ich konnte mich kaum bremsen, ihm entgegen zu laufen.

Halb drehte ich mich zu Charlie um, welcher sich umständlich vom Sofa erhob und die Bierdose entschlossen auf dem Couchtisch abstellte.

„So", brummte er und machte keine weiteren Anstalten, sich in Richtung Tür bewegen. „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, Bells, und mach keine Dummheiten. Grüß Renée und... uh.... Phil von mir."

„Klar", erwiderte ich etwas unschlüssig. Abschiede waren für Menschen wie Charlie und mich, die keine Helden großer Worte waren, immer etwas unangenehm. „Denk an die Sachen, die ich dir in den Kühlschrank und in die Kühltruhe gepackt habe, okay?"

Er nickte und seufzte. „Na komm schon her", grummelte er dann und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen uns, um mich fest und schnell in den Arm zu nehmen. „Pass auf dich auf", hörte ich ihn sagen und um ein Haar stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen.

Ich würde ihn vermissen. Auch wenn es nur drei Tage waren — in den vergangenen zwei Jahren waren wir zusammengewachsen und hatten es irgendwie geschafft, dass sich so etwas wie eine Vater-Tochter-Beziehung entwickelt hatte.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Dad", murmelte ich, bevor wir uns voneinander lösten.

„Ich trage dir die Koffer zum Auto", sagte er knapp und vermied es penibel, mir in die Augen zu schauen, als er nach den ihnen. griff. Anscheinend war ich nicht die Einzige, der der Abschied ein wenig nahe ging.

Ich folgte ihm zur Haustür und bekam fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich Edward wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt draußen hatte stehen lassen. Doch wie ich ihn kannte, hatte er mehr als nur Verständnis für den kleinen Familienmoment zwischen mir und Charlie.

Dennoch riss ich mit einer hastigen Bewegung die Haustür auf und mit dem Anblick meines persönlichen Engels war die gerade noch vorherrschende Abschiedsatmosphäre verschwunden und hinterließ nur pure Freude und Liebe zurück.

„Hi", sagte ich schließlich und gab mir Mühe, dass mein Blick nicht an seinem perfekten Auftreten — welches zweifellos teilweise Alice' Verdienst war — hängenblieb.

„Hey", begrüßte er mich genauso zärtlich wie leise und berührte kurz meine Hand. „Hallo Charlie", sagte er dann lauter.

„Morgen", murmelte Dad und nickte in Richtung der Koffer. „Darf ich mal durch?"

Edward trat wortlos zur Seite, doch ich konnte seine Mundwinkel zucken sehen. Und wieder wünschte ich, dass ich _einmal_ die Gedanken meiner Mitmenschen lesen konnte. Nur für einen Tag. Denn auch wenn Edward seine Gabe oft als anstrengend betitelte — offenbar war es auch dann und wann amüsant.

„Bist du bereit?", wollte Edward leise wissen und schaute mich neugierig von der Seite an, während wir Charlie zum Auto folgten.

Ich nickte, immer noch lächelnd, und beobachtete mit leiser Besorgnis, wie Charlie meinen Koffer auf die Rückbank hievte. Kurz fragte ich mich, wieso Edward ihm nicht seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, doch dann konnte ich es mir selbst beantworten. Männer und ihr Stolz.

Nach ein paar weiteren schnellen Worten des Abschieds setzte ich mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Charlie verschwand im Haus und Edward stieg ebenfalls ins Auto.

Dann waren wir allein.

Und plötzlich konnte ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als ein paar Stunden mit Edward in seinem geliebten Auto zu verbringen.

Ich öffnete gerade den Mund um ihm genau das zu sagen, doch in diesem Moment spürte ich seine kalten Finger an meinem Kinn. Er drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung und bevor ich mich versah, spürte ich seine kalten Marmorlippen auf meinen. Reflexartig schlossen sich meine Augen und ich verlor mich in dem Moment.

Sanft. Süß. Zärtlich. Wunderbar. Edward.

Ich musste mich verbessern. Ich konnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als ein paar Stunden mit Edward in seinem geliebten Auto zu verbringen und ihn zu küssen.

Irgendwann lösten wir uns voneinander, damit ich meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und erblickte die definitiv schönste Person, die auf diesem Planeten wandelte.

„Wofür war das?", brachte ich schließlich hervor und war definitiv nicht dazu in der Lage, das Dauergrinsen von meinem Gesicht zu wischen.

Er lachte leise. „Guten Morgen, mein Engel."

***

Mein Herz klopfte wie wild, als wir aus dem Flughafengebäude traten. Das schwül-warme Klima Arizonas schlug uns gnadenlos entgegen und raubte mir für einen Moment den Atem. Ich schnappte nach Luft und griff nach Edwards Hand.

Auch wenn der gemietete Wagen im Schatten stand und so geparkt worden war, dass wir nicht durch die Sonne gehen mussten (die zwar ohnehin schon ziemlich tief am Himmel stand und in wenigen Minuten untergehen würde), war ich ziemlich aufgeregt. Wenn etwas schief gehen würde und die Leute bemerkten, dass der Mann an meiner Seite in der Sonne glitzerte, dann-

„Beruhige dich", flüsterte Edward mir in diesem Moment leise ins Ohr und drückte sanft meine Hand. Und obwohl es in der Situation mehr als unangebracht war, seufzte ich leise, als sein kühler Atem meine Haut traf.

Offenbar hatte mich Forks bereits mehr in seinen regnerischen Bann gezogen, als ich geahnt hatte.

Unser Gepäck war bereits von demselben Mann verstaut worden, der das Auto mit den getönten Scheiben direkt vor dem Eingang der Flughafenhalle geparkt hatte und zum ersten Mal, seit ich mit Edward zusammen war, öffnete ich die Beifahrertür selbst und stieg ein. Parallel ließ auch Edward sich auf den Sitz fallen und grinste entspannt. Ich dagegen war erst in der Lage, meinen Atem zu beruhigen, als alle Türen geschlossen und der Motor gestartet worden war.

Wir schwiegen. Ich biss mir fest auf die Lippe und beobachtete Edward ganz genau, als der Wagen langsam anfuhr und den schützenden Schatten verließ. Halb erwartete ich, dass die getönten Scheiben nicht dunkel genug waren, die Leute doch ins Auto gucken konnten und einen glitzernden Mann am Steuer sehen würden. Er hatte zwar ähnliche Vorkehrungen getroffen, was seine Kleidung anging, wie Alice damals in Italien, doch ich zweifelte daran, dass dunkle und langärmelige Klamotten uns im Ernstfall helfen konnten.

Doch nichts passierte.

Ich seufzte laut. Edward lachte, sagte jedoch vorerst nichts.

Wortlos fuhren wir auf den Highway in Richtung Jacksonvilles Innenstadt. Rechts und links erstreckte sich eine dürre und trockene Landschaft — der Bürgermeister hatte den Flughafen ein wenig außerhalb bauen lassen, damit die Einwohner nicht unnötig von Lärm belästigt wurden. Wenn man nach Jacksonville wollte, musste man erst einige Kilometer durch totes Land fahren. Hier schien es nichts zu geben. Die Tiere hatten sicher wegen den Flugzeugen und den vielen Autos die Flucht ergriffen.

Es erstaunte mich, dass mich die Umgebung in keiner Weise ansprach. Ich hatte die Wüste Arizonas und die Hitze geliebt, doch wenn ich jetzt aus dem Fenster sah, berührte mich es überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich die Wüste in Phoenix geliebt hatte, weil sie zu meinem Zuhause gehört hatte und ich mit diesem kahlen Land nichts verband. Vielleicht hatte aber auch Edward etwas damit zu tun. Dieser saß sichtlich entspannt vor dem Lenkrad und warf mir ab und zu einen neugierigen Blick zu. Seine bronzenen Haare wehten minimal im künstlichen Wind der Klimaanlage; seine Haut schimmerte nicht mal ein kleines bisschen.

Trotzdem war ich innerlich konstant angespannt. Indem ich mich für Edward entschieden hatte, hatte ich dem sonnigen Leben bei meiner Mutter unwiderruflich den Rücken gekehrt. Das seltsame Gefühl kam aus dem Nichts und ließ mich unruhig auf dem weichen Ledersitz hin und her rutschten.

Ich gehörte nicht hier hin.

Dies war weder Edwards, noch meine Welt. Doch mir zuliebe verdrehte er sich und trat gefährlich nah in Richtung der unsichtbaren Grenze, auf dessen Überschreitung der Tod wartete. Denn die Volturi waren gnadenlos. Und wenn sie erführen, dass Edward mit mir ausgerechnet nach Florida geflogen war, um dort sogar unter Menschen zu sein, würden sie sicher unruhig werden. Edward strapazierte unser Glück ohnehin schon, indem mein Herz noch immer lebendig in meiner Brust schlug, und dieser Ausflug würde die Volturi mit Sicherheit nicht gerade mild stimmen, wenn sie es je rauskriegen würden.

_Halte die Existenz der Vampire unter allen Umständen geheim._

Ich erschauderte, ohne es verhindern zu können. Mit diesem Ausflug riskierte Edward einmal mehr sein Schicksal für mich.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht ausgerechnet jetzt melancholisch werden, huh?", riss mich seine Stimme prompt aus meinen düsteren Gedanken und als ich aufblickte, schaute ich in zwei goldfarbene Augen, die mich besorgt musterten.

Ich überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid", erwiderte ich leise, „ich... die Volturi spuken immer noch in meinem Kopf herum, weißt du?"

Edward antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen langte er in Richtung Radio und schaltete es an. Es lief ein Lied, das ich – genau wie die Band selbst – nicht erkannte.

_Road trippin' with my two favorite allies  
Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies  
It's time to leave this town  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Anywhere in the USA_

Es schien, als würde auch das Schicksal wollen, dass ich meine Gedanken einem angenehmeren Thema zu wandte. Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen und im Flugzeug hatten Edward und ich viel gelacht, die Gegenwart des anderen genossen und herumgeflachst. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass meine gute Laune plötzlich ins genaue Gegenteil umschlüge. Renée würde furchtbar enttäuscht sein, wenn ich bei unserem ersten Wiedersehen aus irgendeinem Grund schlecht gelaunt wäre.

_Let's go get lost  
Let's go get lost  
Blue you sit so pretty  
West of the one  
Sparkle light with yellow icing  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun _

„Hatten wir nicht vereinbart, dass wir unsere Sorgen in Forks zurücklassen?", wollte Edward schließlich wissen und warf mir einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Entspann dich einfach, Bella. Es wird alles glatt laufen, glaub mir. Vorhin im Flughafen hast du dich ebenfalls umsonst gesorgt, obwohl Alice dir _geschworen_ hat, dass alles problemlos laufen wird. Und was ist passiert?" Er machte eine kurze Pause, um seine Rhetorik wirken zu lassen. „Nichts. Und die Volturi sind vorerst beruhigt, sie haben gesehen, dass du eine von uns werden wirst. Und du _wirst_ eine von uns werden, Bella. Ob ich will oder nicht."

Er warf mir einen Blick zu und griff nach meiner Hand, während ich langsam nickte. „Wenn sie erfahren, dass wir nach Florida geflogen sind-"

„Sie werden es nicht erfahren." Er war sich dessen so sicher, dass es keinen Sinn machte, ihm zu widersprechen.

_So much has come before those battles lost and won  
This life is shining more forever in the sun  
Now let us check our heads  
And let us check the surf  
Staying high and dry's  
More trouble than it's worth  
In the sun _

_Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun _

Nach ein paar Augenblicke des Schweigens sagte Edward: „Also... was glaubst du, wie Renée reagieren wird?"

Ich warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu und sah, wie er mit den Fingerkuppen auf dem dunklen Leder des Lenkrads trommelte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

„Du bist ja _nervös_!", sagte ich ebenso laut wie überrascht und lachte.

Edwards Mundwinkel zogen sich ebenfalls ein Stück nach oben. „Scheint so", gab er dann zu und ich konnte schwören, dass er rot geworden wäre, wenn er es könnte.

„Oh", machte ich und fühlte das Herz in meiner Brust vor Liebe fast anschwellen. Dieser wunderschöne, starke, mutige Mann, der mir bereits zwei Mal das Leben gerettet und sich meinem Dad gestellt hatte, war vor dem Zusammentreffen mit meiner Mutter _nervös_. Es war gleichermaßen absurd und verständlich.

_In Big Sur we take some time to linger on  
We three hunky dories got our snakefinger on  
Now let us drink the stars  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Right here in the USA _

„Sie wird dich lieben", antwortete ich schließlich und drückte seine kalte Hand. „Sie wird dich lieben, weil du gut für mich bist und ich dich liebe."

Der besorgte Ausdruck auf Edwards Gesicht verminderte sich ein wenig, während er gleichzeitig verstärkt auf das Gaspedal trat. Der Wagen beschleunigte sanft, obwohl wir ohnehin schon ziemlich schnell waren. Ich verkniff mir einen Kommentar.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass die Tatsache, dass ich sehr viel lernen muss, ein ziemlicher Minuspunkt sein könnte? Immerhin ziehe ich die Schule eurer Gegenwart vor."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatsch. Du setzt Prioritäten und schließlich bist du ein Dartmouth-Kandidat. Außerdem hat sie ein paar Jahre mit mir zusammen gelebt, weißt du." Ich lachte. „Und ich habe auch schon immer viel gelernt. Bis ich dich kennengelernt habe", neckte ich ihn.

Die Ablenkung funktionierte. Edwards Kopf schoss herum und er warf mir einen überraschten Blick zu. „Tatsächlich? Du schienst bisher keine Probleme damit zu haben, dass ich dich jeden Tag bei Charlie besuche."

Ich versuchte mit aller Macht, ernst zu bleiben. Seit wann war Edward so gutgläubig? _Seitdem er dich verlassen hat und eine kleine Ewigkeit gebraucht hat, dir klarzumachen, dass er dich liebt_. Plötzlich kam ich mir gemein vor.

„Naja... wenn ich mich zwischen einer komplizierten Matheaufgabe und meinem Freund entscheiden kann, der mir die Lösungen ins Ohr haucht, dann... nehme ich natürlich Letzteres." Ich drehte mich in Richtung Fenster und beobachtete, wie Edward das Auto langsam durch den 18-Uhr-Verkehr der Stadt schlängelte. Dank Edwards halsbrecherischen Fahrstil hatten wir die Innenstadt bereits erreicht.

Edwards Antwort kam aus der Pistole geschossen. „Aber ich habe dir nie die Lösungen vorge- _Hey_!" Es hatte _Klick_ gemacht.

Ich warf Edward einen belustigten Blick zu und lachte, als ich seinen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck erblickte. Er sah ziemlich überrascht aus, anscheinend war ich die erste, die ihn in den letzten hundert Jahren auf den Arm genommen hatte.

_Let's go get lost  
Let's go get lost  
Blue you sit so pretty  
West of the one _

„Danke", sagte er schließlich auf die Ablenkung anspielend. „Du bist viel zu gut für mich."

Wortlos beugte ich mich in seine Richtung und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, während meine Lippen von seiner weichen Haut verwöhnt wurden.

Edward lehnte seinen Kopf minimal in seine Richtung und verharrte dann regungslos. Und wäre er kein Vampir, würde ich mir jetzt vermutlich Sorgen um das Auto machen, doch glücklicherweise war Edward genau das. Außerdem hatten wir die Sorgen in Forks gelassen, oder?

_Sparkle light with yellow icing  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun _

_These smiling eyes are just a mirror for...  
These smiling eyes are just a mirror for..._

Irgendwann seufzte Edward. „Wir sind da."

Plötzlich erschien es mir sehr verlockend, ihn zu ignorieren. Warum konnte die Welt nicht wenigstens _einmal_ stehen bleiben?

Weil wir noch die Ewigkeit vor uns hatten.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und löste mich von Edward. Fast automatisch glitt mein Blick wieder in Richtung Windschutzscheibe und ich stellte fest, dass wir tatsächlich angekommen waren.

Das Haus sah genauso aus, wie Renée es beschrieben hatte und vermutlich hätte ich es auch erkannt, wenn meine Mutter und ihr Ehemann nicht bereits in der Haustür gestanden und aufgeregt in unsere Richtung geblickt hätten.

„Bereit?", wollte Edward leise wissen und lächelte, als er meinem Blick folgte.

Ich nickte. „Bereit."

Und obwohl die Sonne schon so gut wie untergegangen war, könnte ich schwören, dass etwas in Edwards Gesicht für eine Sekunde aufblitzte, als er aus dem Auto stieg.

_These smiling eyes are just a mirror for...  
These smiling eyes are just a mirror for..._


End file.
